Jonathan Doe
Jonathan Doe is a professional e-fed wrestler. He is currently not wrestling. Personal life Little to none is known about his personal life, as he has stayed out of the spotlight. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Beginning Doe debuted in the early winter of 2007 with a gimmick based off the movie se7en. It failed to catch on, and it was halted not long after it began. The Cidal Squad In February, Andy Duke and Deamon Cohln went to the ring for what seemed like a normal promo, Doe changed that. He came over the barricade, bloodied Deamon, and took his place in the Cidal Squad. Doe, now going under the moniker of "Sinnericdal", and Duke achieved moderate success in a tag division dominated by Team Ireland. A huge turning point came at the March 4th PPV. Both men were competing in a gauntlet for the Ox Division title. Although both men lost in the match, a huge victory came for them as a stable, as long time EWT main eventer Mike Ragnal joined their ranks, now going by the nickname of "Elementalcidal". At the "Dead Man Walking" event later that month, Mike captured the EWT World Title, giving the Cidal Squad their first taste for gold. Tag Team Success The month of April was a rather un-eventual month, despite the team of Duke and Doe continuing to rack up the wins, until it was announced that they would be competing for the Tag Team Titles at Crap-a-Mania IV in the TLC Gauntlet. This was by far the biggest match for the team, and they were ready to rise to the occasion. On May 6, 2007, the two beat the Nyrds by climbing the ladder to retrieve the belts, and became EWT Tag Team Champions. This also gave both Andy and Jonathan their first PPV wins. The Cidal Squad was plagued by a dying division during the early parts of their reign, and started to draw much criticism for not being fighting champions from many within the division. To solve that problem, the two decided to move their title defenses abroad, and defend their titles once in every continent(except Antartica), thus making the belts World Titles in the process. But other teams in EWT wanted to step up and challenge for the belts. The Squad's first big defense came against not one but two of these teams at "At a Souless Dawn" in July, as the Squad defended their belts against TJT and the Nyrds in a 3-way TLC match. Despite suffering minor injuries, the two were able to successfully retain their belts. At the EWT event "Old School", however, the team was not able to survive a triple-threat ladder match, and dropped the belts to TJT. Shortly after this. Post Tag Title Reign "Friendly" Feud After the tag reign ended, the two engaged in a feud that started out as a friendly one, but soon became more serious, as when Jonathan was going to ask for his "wish"(as per stipulation due to winning a PPV match)he asked for a date with the now single Alexa King . This caused Duke to get very upset with Doe, and eventually led to Doe's exit from EWT all together. Cast of Heroes Jonathan Doe made a big return to EWT. After months of cryptic videos, he made his return at the EWT PPV "Common Ground" by attacking Andy Duke. But he wasn't alone. He was the leader of a new faction, The Cast of Heroes, along with two shocking members, Alexa King and Exner. They were even able to capture the stables championships from Minipax. But sadly, the feud was never able to really get off the ground,due to controversy. Controversial Walk-out In late March,after Andy Duke, Alexa King, and the River City Rebels were fired due to wellness violations, Doe walked out, due partly in protest to them being fired, and partly due to anger and frustration about this being his 2nd major angle being scrapped mid-way in less than 2 years. He has yet to return to wrestling. Title History *EWT Tag Team Championship(Once, with Andy Duke) *EWT Stables Championship(Once, with Alexa King and Exner) Pro Wrestling W*I*G Jonathan Doe was quickly signed by upstart promotion Pro Wrestling W*I*G, which will start running shows in Mid-June. His role is unknown at the time, but he looks to be perhaps doing a religious leader type gimmick. In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :* Curb Stomp :* Mafia Kick/Big Boot *''Theme songs'' :*"Closer"-Nine Inch Nails *''Nicknames'' :*"Sinnercidal" Category:Characters